


Netflix and Phil

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, kind of, netflix?, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for some Netflix and Phil...er...Chill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Phil

“Ready for our ‘Netflix and Chill’?” Dan smirked, settling into the couch next to Phil with a bowl of Doritos.

“I think you mean 'Netflix and Phil’”

Dan shoved him playfully.

“Shut up, you spork.”

Phil waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Dan.

“No, wait, that’s great.” Dan giggled, grabbing Phil’s phone.

Phil half-heartedly tried to get it back.

“What are you doing?”

“Noooothing.” Dan sing-songed.

“Oh god, are you tweeting the "Netflix and Phil” thing?“

"Obviously.”

“Why did you need my phone?”

Dan rolled his eyes.

“Because I’m tweeting it from your account.”

Phil sat up quickly.

“Why mine?”

“It’s funnier. The viewers will eat it up, especially when I reply.”

“You know, these things aren’t nearly as cute when you plan them.”

“Shut up, you love me.”

“Only because I have to.”

Dan stuck out his tongue and Phil as he finished the tweet and pressed send. He handed Phil his phone back.

“And now we wait for their reactions.”

“You are evil.” Phil laughed as he made grabby hands for the remote. Dan handed it to him with a grin. Phil turned on the tv and selected the musical episode of Buffy. It was one of his favorites, and he knew he wouldn’t be very focused on whatever he was watching anyway. As if on cue, Dan straddled him, and kissed him hungrily. He ground his hips into Phil’s. Phil responded by pulling Dan’s face down and deepening the kiss. Dan ran his hand down Phil’s chest, and popped the button on his jeans. Phil moaned as Dan’s hand brushed his dick, and Dan slowly pulled the zipper down, not breaking the kiss. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband, and Phil lifted his hips, wiggling them a little to help Dan pull his pants, stopping mid-thigh. Dan pulled away, finally breaking the kiss, much to a light-headed Phil’s relief, and started palming him through his boxers. Phil threw his head back as Dan reached into his boxers and pulled out his dick, flushed and leaking pre-cum. Dan hurried to undo his own jeans, momentarily standing up to pull them off. Based on past experiences, he knew this wouldn’t work if he was restricted by his skin-tight choice of attire. His boxers were next, and his erection bobbed in the open air. Phil reached out and gave it a push with one finger, giggling to himself. Dan glared at him.

“Sorry, sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“I swear, you are such a fucking dork sometimes.”

Dan straddled Phil again, and hissed as his naked dick made contact with Phil’s.

“Are you gonna finger yourself for me, sweetheart?”

“Nope, still stretched from this morning.” Dan winked.

Phil pretended to pout, and Dan laughed.

“Don’t be sad, just means you get to be inside me quicker.”

“True. We need lube though.”

“On it.”

Dan reached into the couch cushions, and retrieved the light blue bottle.

“Oh my god, Dan, what is that doing th–nevermind. Nevermind, I don’t even want to know.”

Dan shrugged.

“I think it’s from the last time you left me alone.”

“And you just decided to have a little wank in our lounge?”

“Yes.”

Phil sighed as he took the lube from Dan. He was just glad no one else had found it before now. He popped the top and squirted a generous amount on his hand, making sure to completely coat his dick. He set the lube down next to him, making a mental note to return it to its proper spot later. He bit back a moan as Dan sank down slowly, lips attached to his neck, sucking a mark low enough to hide. Dan’s breath hitched as he took all of Phil’s dick, and gradually pulled up, only to slam back down again. Phil’s eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open, ragged gasps escaping periodically as Dan found a rhythm, gliding up and down Phil’s cock almost effortlessly. They had done this so many times, it was almost second nature to Dan, yet he never found it boring. Phil felt the familiar pressure in his belly, and gripped Dan’s hips, forcing him to go faster. Dan complied, and he soon felt the familiar warm sensation as Phil came inside him. Placing a final kiss on his lips, Dan laid his head on Phil’s neck, exhausted. Breathing heavily, with his softening cock still inside Dan, Phil glanced at the clock on his phone.

“Shit, I have to go live!”

“Shh,” Dan said, kissing his neck, “just tell them you’re having technical troubles again.”

“After that tweet you sent out earlier? No way. They’ll know.”

He pushed a pouting Dan off his lap, and fixed himself, careful not to catch anything important in the zipper.

Dan looked indigent as he gestured to his crotch, hard dick on display.

“What are you doing to do about this?”

“I’m sorry, love, you’re going to have to deal with that on your own.”

Dan’s eyes narrowed, and he smiled cheekily.

“Yes sir.”

Nothing even bothering to register the meaning behind Dan’s comment, Phil went of in search of his computer. When he returned to the lounge, Dan was sat in his sofa crease, lazily stroking himself.

“Dan, what are you doing?”

“Phil, I think you know exactly what I’m doing.” Dan said, cheeks flushed.

He swallowed thickly. He knew Dan was just doing this to screw with him, and his stubborn side told him to continue with the show anyway, if only to mess with Dan. This turned out to be a horrible idea as he barely got five minutes into the show before Dan let out a breathy moan that went straight to Phil’s dick, nearly turning him on again. Making a split second decision, Phil hurriedly clicked out of the screen. He would tweet an apology later, citing technical problems with the site, or maybe the router. Yes, the router. Almost instantly, he was across the couch with Dan’s cock in his hand, pumping furiously.

“Are you happy?” He growled out.

“Ye..ye…yes.” Dan panted out. It took two more strokes to send Dan over the edge, crying out Phil’s name. He flopped back on the couch next to Phil, thoroughly satisfied with himself.

“Never. Do. That. Again.” Phil panted.

“No promises, babe.”

Phil groaned.

“You are actually trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

Dan snuggled into Phil’s chest.

“That’s the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
